It's All About The Misery Business, Baby
by Fuck Ashley Graham
Summary: Isabella es la chica temida por todos en la escuela. TODOS. Cierto día, una ignorante chiquilla de nombre Jessica se cruza en su camino llamándola "Sencillona". ¿Qué hará Bella? - /A very short and funny fic./
1. Pincel de Camello

"It's All About Misery Business".

.

.

.

**Fase Uno. El pincel de pelo de camello.**

Aquella castaña, de apariencia angelical, se encontraba buscando a su siguiente víctima. Jessica Stanley. Aquella chica que le llamó "Sencillona", claro, que a Bella se le daba bien la venganza. Sus tacones iban resonando por los casi solitarios pasillos de la escuela. "Sencilla. JA. Esa idiota verá lo que es 'sencilla' " - Pensaba en su fuero interno, mirando aquel vestido DKNY color hueso que le había costado un ojo de la cara. Una vez que se encontró con ella, ésta estaba sacando algunos libros y cuadernos de su casillero. Jessica sintió una mirada en la espalda, a lo que volteó. Sólo era Bella. Le dirigió una sonrisa amable y siguió buscando aquel condenado envase de crema, con olor a jazmín entre sus rosados y azules cuadernos. Tenía las manos demasiado resecas, y ya no las soportaba. Bella miró su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo trenzada con malicia, y la tomó como si ésta fuese una delicada pieza de arte.-

- Jess, tienes el cabello más bonito que he visto - Mintió. Jessica la miró de reojo y sonrió arrogantemente.-

- Yo siempre. Uso un shampoo que apuesto siquiera puedes comprar. Me hacen un tratamiento extra-caro en una clínica de belleza - Bella sintió otra vez ese profundo odio hacia ella. Podía sentir el veneno formarse en su boca y por fin cortó aquel pedazo de cabello, sin que Jessica se diera cuenta.-

- Creo que sí puedo pagarlo. ¿No estás viendo mi vestido, idiota? Es más caro que todo tu estúpido "Tratamiento para feas". - Rió descaradamente. Jessica la miró interrogante y supo en qué se había metido. Se había metido con Isabella Swan, y cómo es costumbre, ella regresa los insultos con venganzas elaboradas y horripilantes, como aquella vez que quemó "accidentalmente" el cabello de su mejor amiga, Lauren. Ah, y también rapó a su pequeña perrita Caniche. Según ella, ahora sí parecían madre e hija, o también ratas calvas. Sus ojos se desorbitaron.- Adiós. Me tengo que ir, Jessica. Acabo de encontrar mi nuevo pincel de pelo de camello - Le mostró la trenza cortada y Jessica gritó de horror.- Y tengo que hacer un retrato de tu cara de mierda. Adiós.- Se carcajeó, corriendo hacia su auto. Ésta vez si que se había superado. Fase uno del Plan de catorce fases completada.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Soy yo, de nuevo. Me gustaría innovar y no hacer nada más fics románticos, me gustaría también alternar. Éste es un short fic de aproximadamente catorce capítulos. Prometo que por cada review recibido, colgaré un nuevo capítulo lo antes posible. Besos:)


	2. Mierda de Café

"It's All About The Misery Business, Baby".

.

.

.

**Fase Dos. Mierda de café.**

Bella se encontraba ágilmente escondida, mirando atenta la cafetera del colegio. Durante toda la semana pasada, había estudiando atentamente los pasos rutinarios de Stanley. **Cada** uno de ellos. Sabía que todos los días, iba al baño a la misma hora y al mismo retrete, sabía que era la única persona de la escuela que bebía café y también que se saltaba siempre la clase de Artística para ir a ver a su novio, Edward Cullen.

Ya eran las Diez Veinticinco, y como es costumbre, llego primera a la cafetería y se dirigió a la vieja cafetera en una de las esquinas del aula. Se notaba a leguas que estaba molesta, ya que la castaña había cortado su precioso cabello en una línea diagonal. Aquel pelo que no se había cortado en tres años, había sido usado como un pincel. Jessica tomó furiosa un vaso desechable de aquella pila, vació algo de agua potable y puso a hervir algunos granos de café. Vio como se comenzaba a hacer una espuma en el recipiente, pero le restó importancia. "Creo que así deben ser los capuchinos. Soy una genia" - Pensó. Vació lo suficiente en su vaso y tomó un pequeño tazón de azúcar. Se encaminó hacia la mesa donde su novio, Mike, Lauren y Tyler la esperaban.-

- Hola Jessie - Le dijo Edward, besándola suavemente en los labios.-

- Hola Eddie - Le contestó ella, mientras se separaba un poco de él y le echaba a su café tres grandes cucharadas de "azúcar". Bella sonrió maléficamente. La muy estúpida no había sospechado de la espuma en su café. Ahora iba la parte divertida. Jessica meneó un poco su café, pero a éste le salía áun más espuma si era posible. Otra vez, ignoró eso y dirigió el vaso a sus labios, dándole un gran sorbo. Bella supo que era su hora de actuar.-

- Hola, Jess - Le dijo hipócritamente. Jessica escupió todo el café sobre Edward. Sabía a mierda. **Peor** que mierda.- Espero que disfrutes el exquisito ingrediente que añadí a tu café hoy: Jabón en polvo. Ah, y también creí que ya te había cansado la azúcar, ¡Por lo que la cambié por Alkaseltzer! ¿No es genial? - Exclamó Jovial.- Ah, y también había escuchado que últimamente has estado algo "atascada", y le puse laxantes. ¿Me quieres ahora? -

Jessica sintió sus tripas rugir y corrió al baño. Debía "Liberar a Willy" y también vomitar. Oh, joder. Sí sería algo difícil de olvidar. Sin duda, éstas serían las mejores dos semanas en la vida de Isabella Marie Swan.

.

.

.

¡Les prometí que actualizaría tan pronto como me fuese posible al recibir el primer Review!

Saludos.

Y Agradézcanle a -Tsukino.

Nota para Dani: A mi también me gusta Sailor Moon;)


	3. Alice

"It's All About Misery Business, Baby".

.

.

.

**Fase Tres. Alice.**

Todos miraron a Jessica salir corriendo de la cafetería, con sus manos tapando su boca. Lo mejor era que Bella había escondido estratégicamente una cámara, y definitivamente colgaría el video en Youtube. Podría ridiculizarla a nivel nacional, e inclusive a nivel internacional o mundial. Joder, estaba totalmente segura de que el video aparecería hasta en las noticias. Miró de reojo a la mesa en la que ella anteriormente Stanley estaba sentada, y se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus "amigos" había movido ni un sólo músculo, al contrario, éstos se miraban divertidos. Miró a Edward, quién también la miraba a ella. Hizo como si no lo hubiera visto y desvió la mirada. Un momento de silencio invadió la cafetería, que fue destruido gracias a la estruendosa carcajada que soltó Alice Brandon. Todos la miraron raro, pues era la nueva de la escuela. Nadie le hablaba, pero era fácil de entender; Cuando eres nuevo, es muy difícil desenvolverte con los demás. Bella sonrió y se dirigió a aquella mesa en la que se encontraba sola. Bueno, tal vez una amiga no le haría tan mal...

Bella le platicó acerca de su plan, y Alice no podía estar más que encantada con ser también su cómplice... Aparte, Jessica también le había dicho cosas nada agradables. "Menudos amigos que tiene..." - Pensó Alice, antes de salir a su siguiente clase. La última clase era Biología, en la que Alice y Bella se sentaron como compañeras. Las dos soltaban risitas tontas. Bella sintió algo de nostalgia, sentía lo mismo que en la primera broma que había hecho. La adrenalina bombeando en su sangre. Recordó que había hecho creer a su primo Emmett que habían monstruos en su armario. Emmett se metió al clóset, para asegurarle que no había nada adentro, y ella cerró rápidamente de un portazo la puerta y la atrancó. Emmett estuvo cinco horas atrapado. El timbre sonó y las dos amigas corrieron al pasillo, donde esperaban que saliera Jessica con su novio del aula de Español. Ellos salieron de la mano. Con una mano agarraba la de su galán, y mantenía su otra mano ocupada, rascándose el trasero como perro roñoso.-

- ¡Eddie! - Le chilló a Edward.- ¡Me pican mucho mis pompis! -

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te rasque? - Sugirió sarcásticamente su pareja.-

- Pues... Sí, Dah.- Le contestó como si se tratase de la cosa más tonta del mundo. Edward hizo cara de fastidio y se separó de Jessica, caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.- ¡Eddie! ¡Me pica mucho! - Le gritó haciendo una ridícula pataleta. Edward ni siquiera volteó. Toda la demás gente que se encontraba en el pasillo (Que prácticamente era toda la escuela) comenzó a reír. Jessica emitió un chillido de frustración y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas a la salida... Aún rascándose el trasero. Alice y Bella estaban que explotaban de la risa: A la tarada, (Por suerte) no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Bella ya había planeado todo, pues le puso varios sobres de polvo Pica-Pica al retrete que solía usar. Todo fue planificado: El efecto del laxante no la dejaría siquiera revisar el retrete, sólo llegaría a evacuar. Las dos chicas corrieron divertidas hacia la salida, a sus respectivos coches, pensando en cuán grande sería su amistad.

.

.

.


	4. Velleza

"It's All About The Misery Business, Baby".

.

.

.

Agradezco Infinitamente Reviews Nuevos A:

Annalice&-Tsukino:)

**Fase Cuatro. Velleza.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A Chica Local Le Pica El Trasero**

_Por: La Súper Anónima._

Según todos sabemos del incidente de ayer, Jessica Stanley, La chica "dulce" del Forks High, Le pica el trasero. Ella misma lo gritó en plena "Hora Pico" en la escuela, para ser exactos, en la salida, donde toda la escuela se encontraba reunida. Se dice que al salir del aula de español, iba acompañada de su novio Edward Cullen, pero en vez de estarlo besando o algo parecido, (Idiota) le pedía que le ayudara a rascarse, cosa que ofendió a Cullen y dejó a Stanley haciendo una rabieta. Se rumora que La chica mala, Isabella Swan, fue la causante de ésto. El doctor que revisó a Jessica, (Pobre Hombre) dice que sólo es una reacción al Polvo "Pica-Pica". No tenemos nada asegurado, pero **Isabella Swan**, si fuiste tú, ¡Eres una **superheroína**! ¡Alabada seas, mujer! Y así, sin más se despide, su anónima súper amiga, ¡La súper Anónima!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- A Jessica le dió una alergia en el trasero. Pobre Jessica.- Dijo Alice sin una nota de lástima, más bien lo dijo neutral, lo que causó risas en Bella.-

- Cómo se nota que hay noticias alrededor - Murmuró sarcásticamente su acompañante, mientras le arrebataba el periódico a Alice y lo lanzaba al bote de basura.- Bueno Alice - Le dijo su castaña amiga, tronando sus dedos.- Es hora de la fase Cuatro. ¿Traes lo que te pedí? - Alice asintió con la cabeza y le mostró uno de los frascos viejos de perfumes que tenía. Era la botella del "Very Irresistble", de Givenchy.- Vamos al baño - Dijo Bella divertida, mientras se miraban cómplices.-

Una vez que salieron del baño, Bella llevaba la vieja botella llena y con un moño color rosa. Alice tenía la cara roja de no respirar, pues llevaba rato intentando no dejar salir una gran carcajada de sus pulmones. Las dos muchachas caminaron a la pareja que estaba "acaramelada". Bueno, Edward tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer, pues mientras abrazaba a Jessica, estaba embobado en su celular a sus espaldas. Menos mal que lo puso en silencio... Bella llamó la atención de la arpía.-

- Hey Jess - Ella volteó con una mirada desdeñosa.-

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? - Preguntó Seca.-

- Quería disculparme por lo de los últimos tres días - Jessica se sorprendió.- Y quería compensartelo con ésto.- Extendió la botellita y Jessica no pudo estar más que maravillada. Hasta los ojos le brillaron, eh...-

- ¡Oh, Bella! - Gritó con énfasis su nombre.- ¡Cuánto te amo! ¡Estás perdonada por mi! -

- No es nada... -

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres TAN genial! -

- Bueno... Uhm... Me tengo que ir allá... Ya sabes... A...-

- ¡Claro que te comprendo! ¡Anda! ¡Ve y diviértete! ¡Nueva BFF! -

- Huh... Sí. Adiós.- Se despidió Bella.-

- Adiós. ¡Qué te bendigan el padre, el hijo y el espiritú santo! ¡Cuídate! ¡Te amo! - Se despidió efusivamente, mientras volvía a mirar la rosada botella con admiración, antes de echarse varias caladas de perfume. Alice y Bella reían siniestramente ( Algo como "Wajajaja"). Habían comprado en el mercado una loción barata y la habían combinado con aquel producto que se anunciaba en la televisión... Alice recordó el anuncio "Cre-C Max. ¿Te estás quedando calvo? ¡Usa Cre-C Max! ¡En menos de tres días, no habrá ni un rastro de calva! ¡Cre-C Max!"

.

Tres días después...

.

.

Edward se encontraba besando la mejilla de su pareja, y bajó a su cuello, al besarlo, se retiró asqueado.-

- ¡Jessica! - Exclamó.- ¿Porqué tienes el cuello lleno de pelos? - Gritó, antes de retirarse despavorido. Entonces, en ese momento, Jessica cuadró todo. No era normal que Bella le hubiese regalado un perfume tan caro... Y cayó en la cuenta...-

- ¡ESAS PERRAS! - Aulló Jessica, furiosa.-


	5. Chocolates

"It's All About The Misery Business, Baby".

.

.

.

**Fase Cinco. Chocolates.**

- Edward - Le dijo firme la castaña.- Necesito que le entregues ésto - Extendió una caja roja en forma de corazón.- a Jessica.-

- ¿Porqué haría eso? ¿No es otra de tus bromas? No me quiero ver implicado en ésto, Bella.-

- ¡Vamos, Ed! Sólo será una vez. Sólo... piénsalo como todas las veces que ha coqueteado con otros frente a ti.. ¡Por favor! - Bella hizo su mejor puchero. Edward suspiró y tomó la caja.-

- Vale, Bells. ¿A qué hora se lo doy? -

- Piensa, Eddie - La castaña se puso de puntitas y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Edward.- ¿Por qué no ahora? - Edward suspiró y quitó los brazos de Bella con delicadeza.-

- Ok. Ve y prepárate con tu amiga.- Bella chilló emocionada y le besó la mejilla.-

- ¡Gracias! ¡Eres el mejor! - Exclamó, antes de salir disparada a donde Alice. Edward se dirigió a Jessica.-

- Hey Jess.- Le dijo. Jessica volteó hecha una furia... con cabellos color "Verde-jódeme-la-vista".-

- ¡Tú! ¡Pedazo de idiota! - Le reclamó, golpeando el pecho de Edward con su dedo índice.- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre enviarme un shampoo para payasos? ¿¡Acaso me ves cara de payaso? ¡Contéstame, joder! ¿¡Acaso le echaste tinte Verde Fosfo para hacerme ver bonita? "Hola, Soy Edward-Idiota-Cullen y hago ver a mi novia bonita con tinte verde, porque me gustan los Pitufos" - Hizo una mala imitación de la voz de Edward.-

- En Primera, Jessica: Los Pitufos son azules, no verdes -Le dijo severo.- En segunda: Yo no te envié ningún shampoo. Y en tercera: Te venía a dar ésto.- Le extendió la caja. Jessica parecía avergonzada.-

- ¡Oh, Eddie! No tenía idea de que no habías sido tú. Te perdono y gracias por los chocolates.- Le dijo mientras le arrebataba la caja. _¿Te perdono?_ ¿No debería ser al revés? Edward le rodó los ojos. Jessica abrió la caja, para encontrarse cucarachas. Muchas, _Muchas_ cucarachas. Jessica chilló y la lanzó al suelo, y se dispuso a pisotearla.- ¡Qué asco! Iuu - Edward miró lo que salía de la caja. No eran nada más que cucarachas de hule.-

- ¡Imbécil! - Le gritó a Edward, quién estaba también furioso.-

- ¡Son de plástico, Jessica! - Le contestó.- ¡Por eso es que repruebas SIEMPRE los exámenes! Por que no ves bien. Aparte, yo no te dije que yo las había comprado, me dijeron en la oficina principal que lo entregara y...- Edward no pudo terminar de quejarse, ya que alguien lo había callado de un beso, y era Jessica.-

- Lo lamento tanto, Eddie. Enserio. Discúlpame. No dejaremos que otra vez Isabella interfiera en nuestra relación. Lo siento.- Decía entre beso y beso, que Edward no correspondía. Al parecer, Jessica era bipolar. Sólo sería cuestión de unos días y llegaría al límite. Ya no la soportaba más. Jessica le jaló la mano para que salieran del Instituto, sin darse cuenta, también, que tenía dos chicles en el cabello. Pobre pelona.-

.

.

.


	6. I Love Gay Porn

"It's All About Misery Business, Baby".

.

.

.

**Fase Seis. I Love Gay Porn.**

**- **¡Vamos, Alice! - Le susurró-gritó su amiga.- ¡No me salté las clases por nada! Si Charlie se entera, estoy muerta.-

- Bells - Le calmó su amiga.- Sólo falta un poco.-

- Vale, vale. Le estamos haciendo una de las bromas más tontas de la historia.- Rodó los ojos.- Si no se entera de que está aquí, es una imbécil oficial.- Dijo, antes de poner el último montón de hojas secas. Seh, A Alice se le había ocurrido esconder el auto de Jessica poniéndole hojas encima, ya que las hojas sobraban porque era otoño. Bella hubiese hecho algo más pesado como... Ya saben... Llenarle el casillero con ratas y tirarle los cuadernos a su excusado favorito... Cosas al estilo _Bella Swan_. Bueno, al menos la calca que le pegaron a su auto era más o menos de su estilo. Una gran sticker pegada con pegamento extra-fuerte que decía: "I Love Gay Porn". La chicharra timbró y en menos de cinco minutos todos estaban afuera. Bella vió a Jessica salir de la mano de... ¿Mike? Se besaban, también. La mirada de Jessica era totalmente diferente a la que tenía con Edward, pues normalmente su cara era de orgullo. Al parecer, el "novio" de Jessica no había ido a la escuela, ya que no vieron su resaltante Volvo. Bella se sintió bastante molesta. ¿Traicionar a su supuesto novio? Eso ya era demasiado. Contuvo las ganas de ir a romperle la cara.-

- ¿Ya viste que engaña a su novio? Y enfrente de todos, que descarada - Dijo Alice, también molesta.-

- Es una escoria de persona.- Acordó Bella, entre dientes.- Pero no te preocupes, Alice. Mañana te juro que la verás llorar por la tremenda broma que le voy a gastar...-

- ¿Estás hablando de...? -

- Si, Alice. Después de todo, dos semanas son mucho tiempo. Es insoportable no tene...- Bella se calló de golpe y empujó a Alice hacia abajo, agachándola, por que Jessica estaba en la mira, cerca de ellas. La babosa estaba buscando su auto. Alice intentaba decir algo, pero Bella le tapó la boca con la mano.-

- ¡Chitón! - Le susurró-gritó.- ¡Están frente a nosotras! - Alice pareció comprenderlo todo, a lo que Bella retiró su mano.-

- ¡Mikey! ¡No encuentro mi auto! - Hizo un puchero asqueroso, meneando frenéticamente su cabeza, a lo que su peluca se le cayó. Mike la miró tiernamente y se la acomodó en la cabeza.-

- Cariño, tal vez lo estacionaste en otra parte.-

- No. Yo lo estacioné aquí - Apuntó al montón de hojas. A las dos amigas se les salían ligeras risitas de entre los labios...-

- Sigamos buscando, amor.- Le dijo dulcemente. Jessica lo miró amorosamente. Ugh. Amor diabético.-

Alice y Bella se largaron a casa de ésta primera, ya que Bella había dejado su carro en casa y Alice había pasado por ella a la escuela. Planeaban cómo iban a hacer que la gran broma final fuese aún más estupenda de lo que se escuchaba...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jessica se quedó buscando hasta las diez de la noche su auto, y como no lo encontró, durmió abajo de un árbol. Pendeja.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola. Pues, agradezco el montón de visitas que ha tenido este fic en tres días:)

Wow, 452 lectores en Tres días:)

Gracias:)

Quería aclarar también que normalmente, las bromas son en el descanso y en la salida, así que no se preocupen si no hay ningún maestro regañón, ya que cuando se acaba la escuela, no es su problema. En éste capítulo, Alice y Bella se saltaron todas las clases recolectando hojas.

Bueno, nos leemos después. Ya se acerca el final...

¿Reviews?


End file.
